


late for tea

by unclemoriarty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I promise I can write fluff, Light Angst, POV Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Poetry, Sadness, WHY DO I ONLY POST ANGSTY THINGS, i wrote this a billion years ago when i first saw that first episode with jefferson, wow was that in the first season????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/unclemoriarty
Summary: If Grace could hear what her father had to say, would she remember him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk how long ago I wrote this but I just found this in my old notebook so here is some angsty jefferson

Day after day I’ve been trying

To one day get back home to you

Don’t you love me, your real family?

Your forgetting me pierces me through

 

Year after year I’ve been waiting

For someone to rid me this curse

A life like this is maddening—

I feel it getting worse

 

Lonely I wander the hallways

By myself I drink my tea

Standing alone at the window

Watching you live happily

 

After death took its first toll

Grief is all I’ve ever known

You were the light in my darkness

Now even you, too, are gone


End file.
